The Artist and those damn Green Eyes
by SophieStoryTime
Summary: Collage AU. Castiel is an artist and Dean is a model he has to paint, only problem is he can't get those damn green eyes right!


**I would like to thank my friend Kali for the great idea 3 **

**Rated T**

Castiel set up his easel and paints. For his final exam he had to do a still life of this model the collage had hired. He moved the desks out of the way so there was an empty space in the middle of the classroom. Then he put on some of his favourite classical music. Castiel took a few deep breaths to calm his shaking hands. His entire artistic career depended on this one painting.

"You must be that artist guy right?" A voice said behind him.

Castiel turned around and came face to face with the most attractive man he had ever met. He had short light brown hair spiked up and green eyes which could only be described as light shining through leaves on a cool summers evening.

"Um yeah. *ahem* I'm…I'm Castiel." He said, offering out his hand.

The man shook his hand and replied "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you Castiel. Hey, can I call you Cas?"

"Yeah sure, most people do." Cas said.

"Where do you want me?" Dean asked, strolling into the middle of the room.

"On that little cross." Cas pointed out.

"Oh right thanks." Dean said.

He took his position and pulled a basic pose. Castiel started to paint, his nimble fingers making quick work. They only sound was the soft music.

"So you like classical?" Dean said at long last.

"Yes. I find it rather soothing. What about you?" Cas asked, looking up from the canvas.

"I prefer classic rock, though music like this is nice every once and a while." Dean replied.

"DAMMIT." Cas yelled furiously.

"What is it? Did something go wrong?" Dean asked, slightly taken aback by the outburst.

"No nothing went wrong." Cas sighed, hanging his head.

"Then what happened?" Dean questioned his voice soft.

"You're eyes…I just…I just can't get them right." Cas mumbled.

A cheeky smile flashed onto Dean's lips.

"Why don't you come get a closer look?" He said in a husky voice.

Castiel felt his heart skip a bit. Without realising it his feet took him closer to taller man. Blue eyes locked with green. Cas reached his hand out and stopped.

"Do you mind?" He whispered.

"Not at all." Dean replied, somewhat in a trance.

Cas hooked his fingers under Dean's chin and turned his head this way and that, getting a closer look at the eyes.

"I see now. It's a very delicate pattern. Very beautiful." Cas murmured.

With that he turned and walked back to his easel.

"You think I have beautiful eyes?" Dean asked his throat suddenly dry.

Cas just smiled without looking up.

"Finished." Cas said eventually.

"Can I have a look?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Castiel replied shyly.

Dean moved from his position and clicked his neck and back. Then he wandered over to the easel. Castiel had done something rather unusual. The whole painting was rather bland and colourless, but in the middle of the canvas were these perfect jade green eyes.

"Amazing." Dean breathed.

Castiel blushed.

"It's not that good." He muttered, looking away.

"It's perfect." Dean replied.

Cas looked up and smiled.

"Say, what are you doing this evening?" Dean asked causally.

"Nothing really." Cas shrugged.

"Want to go back to my place? It's not far from here." Dean said.

"Oh…I…um…I…" Cas stuttered, going very red.

"Not for anything like that. I just wanted to see you do another painting…unless you wanted…" Dean trailed off.

"I could do another painting. In fact I would love to!" Cas answered quickly.

"Great. Let's get going then!" Dean said brightly.

They two packed all of Castiel's art supplies and hauled it back to Dean's apartment.

"Do you want to keep this one?" Cas asked as he set up the easel again.

"I was going to let you keep this one." Dean replied.

Cas looked up to see Dean shirtless and just wearing a loose pair of jeans. They hugged his hips perfectly and the top of his hip bones were visible. Cas ran his eyes up and down Deans well-toned body that was perfectly tanned. Castiel felt himself blush as he started to paint.

"I'm having trouble with the eyes again." Cas muttered, casting his eyes up and Dean.

"Why don't you come closer?" Dean said, biting his lip.

Cas strolled ever so slowly over to Dean. He could fell Dean's breath on his cheek as he tilted his head this way and that. He lent up so their lips were almost touching then took a step back.

"You tease." Dean laughed.

Cas just smiled that little half smile of his. He reached out and rested his hand on Dean's shoulder, making the man shudder. He ran it slowly down his chest and rested it on his hip bone. Dean took a step closer but Cas leapt back.

"I believe the model has to stay still?" Cas teased.

"_Fine_." Dean snapped.

Cas went back behind the easel and neither man said anything else.

"Done." Cas said eventually.

"Finally." Dean said "Can I move now?"

"I don't see why not." Castiel replied.

Dean was across the room and had his lips on Cas' in seconds. Cas gasped and wrapped his arms around the man. Dean dominated the kiss, reminding Castiel who was in charge here. He started to lead Cas over to the bed. When the back of his feet hit the wood he fell backwards. Cas kissed Dean's neck hungrily.

"Dude…dude stop." Dean said.

"What? I thought you…" Cas trailed off.

"Oh God I do. I want you so much….just not with me staring at me." Dean said, point at Cas' painting.

"Oh!" Cas said, giggling.

Dean laughed and buried his head into Castiel's shoulder.


End file.
